Hero
by shinelrond
Summary: Gil-galad's fall, sadness ensues, absolutely nothing to do with enrique englasias*shudders*


I'm so high, I can hear heaven  
  
Their hollers were deafening, their weapons clashing and their armor grinding. It would have been intimidating but he'd been here before, seen this before and this would be no different. His Vice regent stood ready beside him, keeping his horse remarkably still.  
  
Despite the roar of the enemy, he stood his ground, gripped his spear tightly and was what his people and other's needed him to be, even if he wished to be far from that field, In his home or his gardens but not here.  
  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me  
  
"hold steady, archers!" He called out to those gathered about him, down a line that stretched far, filled with faces that read what he kept from his own. As the line of orcs that stretched for what seemed miles advanced, holes were punctured in it as some fell, the whistle of the arrows, an omen of death. A call to the archers to make ready came from Elrond as did the call to let them loose.  
  
'He's waiting for you to move, they're all waiting for you to advance.' He thought to himself as his jaw clenched and his grip on the reins and Aeglos tightened.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
Spurring his horse forward, swiping his spear in the same direction, he let loose a cry. Elrond followed right after him, attempting to keep at his side as they came upon the line of orcs. The elves around him charged after, taking strength in their Kings fearlessness.  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as they all fly away  
  
He slew as many as he could, keeping his eyes from that around him, just what came at him. As a consequence, he was dragged from his steed and felled. On his feet seconds after, he plunged his spear in the orc that had pulled him. Once that was done however, he saw the many dead about him. Some he had known personally, some he saw every day but had never gotten the chance to know. Some with arrows clean through their throats, others with blades impaled straight through them and into the ground below. Other's seeing their comrades killed, swung out with desperate blades, plunged with frustrated spears, fought with tears in their eyes as the enemy laughed at them.  
  
Someone told me, love will all save us  
  
But how can that be? Look what love gave us  
  
Enraged, the King lashed out at every orc about him with such ferocity that the elves about him backed away and yet began to fight with equal rage. A heavy handed nock to his chest winded him, but he got up and found that same orc, pushed him to the ground and slit his throat, dark reddish-green blood covered his hand, the dagger that he had used, the cloth and armor that he wore.  
  
A world full of killing  
  
And blood spilling  
  
The fight continued, the war raged on and so many more fell. Still, the King was there, still standing, Aeglos shimmering even in the dull light of dusk as it lashed out at many and hit almost all. He thought that they were close, that the enemy was falling, that the heroes of that day would live to tell their tales and sing of their losses. He felt his presence long before he actually saw him. Helm and armor blacker than night, a furious hand carrying a heavy mace, fully intending to do more than just intimidate for he knew that there were ones among the many who would not feel that intimidation.  
  
The King of men fell first under his hand but that was not what drew the attention of the King of elves. So many of his own people were cowering and on the verge of fleeing.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as they all fly away  
  
Heavy footsteps brought him to face the one who held the ring. It shone as clearly as a newly risen sun yet felt as a shadow covering all and stopping at nothing to achieve that. No eyes were visible behind his helm yet hate emanated from him and for a moment, the King thought all was revealed to his enemy. His own fear, regret, anger, pain. That one moment was enough and even as the King charged for him, the mace was lifted and a searing pain blurred his vision and made him fumble in his steps. Aeglos fell and the King was left defenseless.  
  
But the hero, awakened y the knowledge of his own demise, made a final last lunge and buried the blood stained dagger into the arm of the Black Handed one. The pain overcame all else, even the spirit of the hero and the body of the King fell next to his spear.  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
  
All else seemed silent as a cry went up from the Vice Regent of the King and he ran to his side, not caring of the ruler of the one ring. Fortunately, he had moved on to claim others. Elrond knelt beside the body of Gil-galad and lifted him in his arms, not wishing to see lifelessness in his eyes but it was so and the king stared blankly. The whisper of 'Ereinion' from his vice regents lips never reached him.  
  
It's in the love of a hero  
  
That's why I fear it won't do  
  
His vision evened out yet the world about him still seemed as though it was covered in a great blanket of mist. No fear nor hate was in him anymore, no pain or uncertainty tortured him. The only clear figure in the fog was that of a tall figure, armored and cloaked, who leaned upon a great staff and stared at him alone, completely ignorant of the battle about them.  
  
It suddenly dawned on him what had truly happened and the figure before him became even clearer as he turned and began to walk from the field. Looking out once more upon the field, he wished to go back and continue fighting for the first time in his life but realized he could not and that his time for fighting was over. Regretfully, Gil-galad turned and followed Mandos even as the ring was cut from the hand of the one who ruled over it, even as his body was laid gently down by his Vice Regent and Aeglos was placed next to it. The hero felled for the last time, succeeding even after he had fallen.  
  
Okay, idea just kinda hit me while I was listning to this tune( Don't own it/profit from it, Chad Kroeger is God) reminded me of poor little Ereinion and his last moments. Meant to sound detached, at least, I think it does. Go check out the song as well, from a home grown(well my home) Alberta boy so, yippee! 


End file.
